Lost and Found
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Lena is kidnapped by Reign. Kara finds her months later. Supercorp. Added Chapter 2.
1. Lost and Found

Lena Luthor was worried about her friend Sam Arias, so she decided to visit her at L-Corp for lunch. When she entered her office, Sam was standing by the window, but something wasn't right. Lena could tell something was off by Sam's posture and the way that she was dressed. Lena grabbed her phone and dialed Kara, she needed to get a hold of Supergirl and she knew that Kara was Supergirl, she waited till Kara picked up to speak to Sam.

"Sam?" Lena said when she could hear Kara softly calling her name.

"My name is Reign." Sam said in a voice that Lena didn't recognize.

"Sam. Please this isn't you. What about Ruby? She needs you. Your friends need you. Come back."

"You were foolish to call her. She cannot help you. I have beaten her and she will not win. She is what is wrong with this world." Reign stated.

"Please Sam." Lena said as she backed away toward the door, but suddenly she was pushed against the wall. Crying in pain as she felt cuts against her skin from the glass shelf, she dropped her phone.

"She'll never find you until it's too late." Reign stated as she grabbed Lena and they flew out the window.

"Supergirl!" Lena screamed.

* * *

"Lena!" Kara yelled in to the phone. "Lena!"

"Kara what's going on?" Alex asked as she, Mon-El, Imra, and J'onn approached her.

"I need to get to Lena's office at L-Corp."

"Kara wait for me. Carry me with you." Alex said as she quickly grabbed her gun and grabbed her sister.

"Hold on."

"We'll come as well." Imra said as she and Mon-El followed behind.

"Mr. Schott!" J'onn yelled as Winn came running wondering what was going on.

"J'onn? Where did the others just go?" Winn asked.

"I need you get security footage from the surrounding area of L-Corp."

"Yes, sir. What am I looking for?"

"Lena."

"Is she okay?"

"We don't know. They just went to check on her."

"Okay. I'll get the information."

* * *

When Kara and the others arrived at L-Corp, they all went in to fighting mode, prepared for whatever was coming.

"Lena?" Kara asked as she entered the room with the others behind her.

"Blood." Mon-El said as he approached the wall with glass shelves that were shattered.

"Lena's phone is here." Alex said as she picked up the phone.

"She took her." Kara said with a look of despair, tears in her eyes.

"Kara." Alex said as she wrapped Kara in a hug.

"She took her."

"Let's get back to the DEO and you can tell us what happened, when you were on the phone with Lena." Mon-El stated he saw the look in Kara's eyes, it was the same as the day that she had to send him away, her heart was breaking.

* * *

Back at the DEO, J'onn and Winn were going over footage of the surrounding area of L-Corp. When Kara and the other returned they gathered around to discuss what was going on.

"Kara." Alex said as she wrapped her arm around Kara.

"Lena called me. She didn't answer when I said her name. So, I used my super hearing. Lena said Sam's name, but the voice that spoke back wasn't hers it was Reign's. Sam is Reign. Lena tried to talk to her to get her back, but she wouldn't listen. The next thing I heard was glass shattering and Lena crying in pain. Reign said, 'She'll never find you until it's too late.' The last thing I heard was Lena screaming my name. She screamed Supergirl."

"She knows who you are?"

"She always knew." Mon-El stated.

"What?" Alex asked worried.

"In the future Lena joined us and helped in any way that she could. She had always known that it was you. But she wanted to let you feel like you were just Kara with her, so she didn't tell you."

"She knew." Kara whispered.

"She doesn't know how you feel about her Kara." Mon-El said putting a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"How do you?" Kara asked.

"What do you mean?" Alex said confused until she looked at Kara and saw the look on her face. Alex thought of when she saw Kara with Lena and in that moment, she understood what Mon-El meant.

"Kara. I'm not blind. I've seen the way that you look at her. The way that your face lights up when you see her. That smile I thought was only for me. I'm just saying that you need to think about what you feel about her."

"I can't put her in danger like that."

"Kara. Lena is a Luthor. You know how many times people have tried to kill her. You have saved her at least ten times since we've known her." Alex said, Kara just nodded her head in agreement.

"Sam is Reign." Kara stated, "She took Lena for a reason. We need to save her. She said that I won't find her until it's too late. We need to find her."

* * *

It took over four months for them to get a location of Reign's fortress, similar to the one that Kara and Clark had, but this one was out in the middle of the desert about two hours outside of National City. Kara paced on the plane as she and the others were headed to the location, Alex tried to get her to sit down, but Kara was too worried about what they would find when they got there.

"Kara. Sit." Alex demanded.

"I can't Alex. I haven't seen her in four months. Four months! Is she going to be alive? Will she forgive me? What has Reign done to her?" Kara said in a panic.

"Kara, I know that you won't believe me, but Lena is strong. She loves you. And she will forgive you. Reign is the one who is doing this to her."

"Yes, but I promised her I would be there Alex. I promised. If Reign was able to hurt me, what chance does Lena have against her?"

"I don't know Kara."

"We're here." J'onn said as he approached.

* * *

As they stepped off the plane, Kara stopped. Making Alex and J'onn stop next to her.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Lena." Kara said with tears in her eyes. "I can hear her heartbeat. Wait."

"What?"

"There's a second heartbeat." Mon-El stated as he stood next to Kara.

"Near her?" J'onn asked.

"No…um…inside her." Kara whispered, as Mon-El put a hand on her shoulder.

"How do you know?" Alex asked.

"I'm looking at them." Kara said as she was using x-ray vision to look inside the fortress.

"Our mission is to get Lena out as quickly and safely as we can. We will get back to National City and figure a way to handle Reign." J'onn said as he morphed in to his true form.

"Let's go."

* * *

Kara and the others entered the fortress and met no resistance, after a little bit of looking around to see if they could find any clues on how to defeat Reign. Kara and Alex made their way to where Lena was at, they found her curled up on a stone bed, she was paler and thinner than she was before.

"Lena?" Kara said as she approached the cell that held Lena.

"Kara? She said you'd never come." Lena cried.

"I'm here. Lena, I would never give up on you. I'm going to get you out of here." Kara replied ad then grabbed the cell door and ripped it off its hinges, then set it aside.

"I'm pregnant. She mixed your DNA and mine."

"She did? It doesn't matter. I'll be there for you and the baby. One-hundred percent. It's going to be okay. I'm going to pick you up okay."

"Okay."

"I'll do a full check-up when we get back to the DEO. On the both of you." Alex stated as she and Kara headed for the exit.

"Ms. Luthor." Mon-El said as Kara, Lena, and Alex came out to the middle of the room.

"Let's get out of here." J'onn said as he grabbed Alex.

And with that they all were soon back on the plane and headed back to National City. Alex, Kara, and Lena stayed in the medical area of the plane, where Alex ran some tests on Lena and checked over the baby.

* * *

When they arrived back in National City, Reign had made an appearance, but she disappeared again before they could do anything. Lena was going to stay at the DEO until they figured out how to handle Reign.

"She's infected like a virus in a computer, sometimes if you called her name...her real name her eyes would flash, but they would flash back." Lena said when she was giving as much information that she could about when she was held.

"What if we infect her with that virus that we hit Indigo with?" Winn suggested.

"We would need to specify the strain we want to get rid of. We have a sample of her DNA from some of the tests that I did. We should be able to tell it we want just that strain gone." Alex stated.

"All right let's do it. Once we get the virus ready, I should be able to get her attention. Then someone will need to inject it in to her." Kara said.

"We'll get to work on it." Winn said as he and Alex headed to the lab.

"Kara." Eliza said as she approached Kara and Lena.

"Eliza!" Kara said excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use some help."

"I'm so glad you're here. This is Lena Luthor. Lena, this is Eliza Danvers my adoptive mother." Kara said introducing them to each other.

"Pleasure to meet you." Lena said as she held her hand out.

"None of that. It's nice to meet you too." Eliza said as she pulled Lena in to a hug. She noticed that at first Lena was stiff, but relaxed a couple seconds later.

"Alex and Winn are working on a virus to hopefully rid Sam of Reign. But maybe you could talk with Lena and I?" Kara said.

"I'm sure those two will be able to figure it out. I would love to talk with you and Lena."

* * *

It was several hours later, Kara, Lena, and Eliza were talking about what they would need to do to prepare for a baby and what to expect the first few months. Lena kept saying that maybe she wouldn't be a good mother and that Eliza should take the baby once it was born, but Eliza and Kara both told her that she wasn't going to be like her mother and that she wasn't alone in taking care of the baby. Kara and Lena knew that they were going to be doing this together, the baby was half of both of them and they promised that no matter what they would talk through any issues that they had.

When Alex and Winn approached Kara, Lena, and Eliza with the device that would inject the virus in to Sam. Kara quickly got changed in to her Supergirl outfit, she knew that she needed to do this now and not later. They couldn't let Sam go through this anymore. Alex and J'onn geared up to go out with Kara and handle Reign. Eliza stayed with Lena, while Winn kept everything handled at the DEO.

"Reign!" Kara called out.

"You. What have you done with my project?" Reign demanded an answer.

"She is not a project. She is someone who loves you very much. She's safe."

"I will find her after I finish you."

Reign headed straight for Kara, Kara quickly moved out of the way and as she did she jabbed Reign with the device which injected the virus. Reign fell to the ground; Kara and the others took her back to the DEO and put her in the containment area. They watched as the virus worked its way through Sam.

* * *

Sam was laying on the ground, passed out and when she awoke she saw Supergirl and Alex standing outside the cell she was in.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as she stood up. "Supergirl? Alex?"

"Sam?" Kara asked.

"Yes."

"I'm going to let you out, but we want to run a few tests to make sure that you're okay. Okay?" Alex stated.

"No." Sam said in a panic.

"No, what?"

"No don't let me out. I hurt people. I hurt Lena. I hurt you. I hurt all of you."

"Sam, it wasn't you. It was Reign." Kara stated.

"But I was Reign." Sam cried.

"No, you weren't. Reign was a virus. We got rid of it. We just want to make sure that you're okay. I'm opening the door." Alex said as she approached the panel to release the door.

* * *

Alex did all the tests that she believed would determine if Reign was still inside Sam and found that Reign was completely gone. But Brainiac-5 did double check by entering Sam's conscious and he agreed that she was completely just Sam with no Reign left.

Lena and Ruby visited Sam before she was released and told her that they loved her and that they just wanted her to be okay. Alex explained everything that had happened with Ruby, when Sam was Reign. Lena told Sam that she might have hurt her, but she had also given her a gift that she didn't believe she'd ever have.

* * *

Lena and Kara were having movie night at Lena's apartment, when they got on to the subject of where they were going to live once the baby was born. They were cuddled on the couch as "Princess Bride" played on the TV.

"Kara. I don't want you to feel that you need to move in with me." Lena said worried that Kara didn't actually want to move in.

"Lena, I want to move in with you. I want to be there for every step of this. This baby is a part of me. I know that we haven't really had a lot of time to think about this, but I want to be here." Kara said as she gently turned Lena to face her.

"I just…I don't…"

"Lena, I should have told you this a long time ago, but I am in love with you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was Supergirl sooner. When Reign had kidnapped you, it broke me. I couldn't sleep or eat or do my patrols. I barely was making it through working at CatCo. Not having you around, being able to talk to you, see your beautiful smile it nearly killed me. I love you. And I love this baby. It doesn't matter that the baby wasn't planned. I am just so happy that I have you and the baby."

"I am in love with you too. I always knew that you were Supergirl. And it kind of hurt that you didn't tell me, but I knew that you weren't telling me for a reason. While I was with Reign I knew that you were out there trying to find me. It gave me hope. I knew that you would find me. I love you so much. And I too love this baby. I'm just scared that I'm going to be a mother like my mother."

"You will never be a mother like your mother. You are so good, so caring, and so loving. Your mother isn't any of those things. You are going to be a great mother."

Kara leaned down a pressed her lips to Lena's. and they sighed contently after separating.

"We're going to be parents." Lena said, her forehead still pressed against Kara's.

"We're going to be parents." Kara repeated back.


	2. A baby, a proposal, and a little wedding

Lena Luthor was excited and nervous, she was now almost nine months pregnant with her and Kara's baby. They had moved in together several months ago in to an apartment that was closer to L-Corp, CatCo, and the DEO. They knew that they needed to be close to all three of those buildings in case anything was to happen. Alex had thrown them a baby shower a few weeks earlier and Kara had set up the nursery with Lena's direction of where she wanted everything. They were looking forward to the arrival of their baby girl and she was expected in less than two weeks.

"It's going to be okay Lena." Kara said knowing that Lena was starting to worry about being a mom. They were cuddling on the couch, watching Netflix, and eating popcorn.

"Oh." Lena said jolting in to a sitting up position.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I think it's just Braxton-Hicks contractions."

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe."

Lena tried to cuddle back in to Kara's embrace, but was suddenly hit with another contraction. Kara immediately grabbed her phone and called Alex.

"Hello." Alex mumbled in to the phone.

"Sorry to wake you, but I think Lena's in labor." Kara stated.

"You think?"

"No, I know."

"How?"

"Her water just broke."

"Get her to the DEO asap. I'll be there shortly."

Kara hung up the phone and helped Lena stand, before grabbing Lena's baby bag. They had packed it a few weeks earlier in case this was to happen. Lena finished up a phone call with J'onn who promised to go get Eliza and would meet them at the DEO.

"All right babe. We're going to fly. It'll be faster. Just hold on to me." Kara said as she swung the baby bag over her shoulder and then moved to pick Lena up.

"Okay." Lena said wincing as another contraction hit.

* * *

Alex was running through the halls to the medical bay, her niece or nephew was on the way and nothing was stopping her from getting to them. J'onn had flown to Midvale and picked up Eliza, who was standing next to Winn and J'onn by the windows. They wanted to be close, but not as close that Lena squeezed their hand. She had already broken one of the nurse's fingers. Kara let her grip her hand as tightly as she wanted, since Lena wasn't able to break any of her fingers. Mon-El, Imra, and Brainiac-5 were downstairs monitoring the screens in case an alien or alien device needed their attention.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Alex said as she entered the room.

"Alex. She's just about to start pushing." Eliza said as she hugged Alex who moved to stand next to her, Winn, and J'onn.

"All right Lena. It's time to push." Dr. Cillian said.

"I can't do this. I'm not ready. What if I'm a horrible mother?" Lena cried.

"You can do this babe. You are nothing like your mother. You're going to be a great mother." Kara said as she wiped away some of Lena's tears.

"And you aren't doing this alone. We will be with you every step of the way." Eliza stated hoping that it would help Lena stop panicking.

"We will help in any way that we can. We love you. We love this baby." Alex said.

"Okay, Lena it's time to push. When the next contraction happens, you need to push. Okay?" Dr. Cillian said as she prepared to grab the baby. Lena nodded in response and when the next contraction hit, she pushed. "The baby's head is out. Push again."

"I can't do this." Lena cried.

"Babe you can. Just a couple more pushes and our little one will be here. You can do this." Kara said kissing Lena's hand and then her forehead.

"Push." Dr. Cillian said when another contraction hit.

Lena pushed, then the pressure was gone, and a little cry called out. Kara and Lena both cried at the sound of the little cry.

"You did it. We have a baby." Kara cried as she wiped at Lena's tears.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Cillian asked Kara.

"Really?"

"Yep. Come here. Cut in between these two clamps."

"Is it a boy or girl?" J'onn asked softly.

"Congratulations it's a boy." Dr. Cillian stated as she handed the baby boy off to a nurse to get cleaned up.

"Did you guys come up with a name yet?" Alex asked.

"We did." Kara said with a smile.

"Andrew Lucas Danvers." Lena said surprising everyone including Kara.

"But…" Kara said wondering why Lena didn't want Andrew to have her last name.

"I love you. I love him. I want him to be free of my last name and if we do get married I would take your last name. I would be thrilled to get rid of mine. I don't want to put the pressure of being a Luthor on him. He deserves to be able to live his life without my mother or brother tainting him."

"I love you too. And one day soon you will be a Danvers too."

"Here you go." The nurse said as she laid Andrew on to Lena's chest. "He's prefect. Ten fingers and toes."

"He is prefect." Lena whispered.

"Yes, he is." Kara whispered back.

* * *

Lena and Kara, after several days of staying at the DEO to make sure that Andrew was healthy, had moved back to their apartment. Lena had taken maternity leave from L-Corp and Kara took maternity leave from CatCo. Sam was feeling back to herself and promised to take care of L-Corp, while Lena was out. And James promised the same for CatCo.

Eliza and Alex were constantly at Lena and Kara's apartment helping the new mothers with some of the simple things like making dinner and doing the laundry. Eliza also helped Lena through some hard times when she felt like she wasn't doing enough for Andrew, especially when she felt that she was going to turn in to a mother like her mother.

"He's getting so big and it's only been a week." Lena said sadly.

"It does go by fast, but you are doing great Lena." Eliza said as she cooked dinner, Lena was sitting at the counter with Andrew, who was breastfeeding.

"What if…" Lena started.

"Don't go there. You are a great mother and he loves you. I know that you are worried and it's a mother's job to worry, but he's only a week old. He has a lot of life to live."

"You're right. I just can't help, but worry that I'll turn in to Lillian."

"You, knowing that you don't want to be like Lillian will keep you from becoming like her. All you have to do is call and I'll be here to help you. I plan on staying a little while long just to make sure that you are confident before I leave."

"Thank you so much."

"We're family. No thanks necessary."

"Hey. I'm home." Kara said as she entered the apartment.

"We're in the kitchen." Lena called out to Kara.

"Hey babe." Kara said giving Lena a kiss and then bend down and kissed Andrew's forehead, "Hi little one."

"Do you know who is coming to dinner?" Eliza asked.

"Everyone, I think." Kara stated.

"Even Mon-El, Imra, and Brainiac-5?" Lena asked.

"Yeah. They wanted to bring something for Andrew since they missed the baby shower."

"I wonder what it is."

"I don't know, but we won't accept it if it's dangerous."

"I know."

"Kara, will set the table please?" Eliza asked.

"Sure." Kara said and then she used her superspeed to set everything up.

* * *

At dinner that night, when Mon-El, Imra, and Brainiac-5 they handed Kara three boxes. One box, held Kara's necklace that Mon-El should be given back to Kara. Box two held a fabric similar to Kara's cape for Andrew. And as for the final box, Kara promised that she would give it when the time was right that night.

Lena had just put Andrew down for a nap, when she joined everyone at the dining tables that they had set up to accommodate everyone that was coming to the dinner. When Lena sat down at the table to join everyone else who was sitting, Kara stood and moved over to Lena's side. She pulled out the three boxes, showing her the first two before she knelt down and showed Lena what was in the third box.

"Lena Luthor, you are my everything. I promised you that I would always be there for you and I will. Everyday. Every hour. Every second. I love you. You have made me the happiest person in the world by allowing me to love you. I want to make it official. Will you marry me?" Kara said as she then showed Lena the ring that she had created with the help of Mon-El, Imra, and Brainiac-5.

"Yes. Yes! I love you too." Lena cried as Kara gently took Lena's hand and pushed the ring on to her finger.

"This ring is made of a material only found on Krypton. The crystal is a beacon. If you get in to danger, all you have to do is hit this little button here and I will be there."

"It's perfect. I love you."

"I love you too."

Lena and Kara shared a kiss and a round of congratulations from their family and friends.

* * *

The wedding wasn't a big and fancy one, but just one with all of their friends and family together at the DEO where they were married by J'onn's father.

They promised to honor, care, and love each other for the rest of their lives.

And they did.


End file.
